Aibell Callaghan
General Name: Aibell Callaghan Nicknames: The Feral Mage Age: 32 Gender: Female Marital Status: Married Appearance Height: 5'11 Weight: 155lb Hair: White Eyes: Amber Skin: Tan Body type: Slim Aibell is a relatively slim woman standing at roughly 5'11, she wears little clothing as she finds too much clothing can obstruct her movements while fighting but she does at least wear pants but opts to use wrappings instead of a top or even a bra to cover her chest. Personality Aibell is a person of calm temperament, she looks at a situation from all sides before making actions and tries to assess all problems in a neutral manner, however she is known to be very aggressive when important people to her are threatened, when angered her fighting style can be best described as feral, prior to spending several years in isolated training she was a very headstrong individual normally acting on instinct over common sense. Likes * Frilly Dresses * Nature * Family Dislikes * Dishonesty * Needless Violence * History Aibell was orphaned at the age of 5 after her parents were killed on a mission for their mage guild, Griffon Wing, taken in by the guild she was taught several easy magics before deciding to learn take over magic as her main focus, at the age of 18 she married a fellow take over mage by the name of Finn Callaghan, at the age of 21 she had her first daughter Nora Callaghan, soon after he daughters birth the guild master of Griffons wing died thus the guild was disbanded. At the age of 25 she began to lose control over some of her more aggressive beast souls presenting a danger to not only herself but to her family, making the decision to train in relative solitude until she was able to control her magic to it's full extent was a tough decision but a very important one at that, while Aibell trained her husband and daughter traveled around fiore in order to teach Nora various different magics from across the country as well as starting her Take over magic training. Now at the age of 32 after meeting an injured bounty hunter she has finally decided to come back to civilization and now seeks to start her own guild in the same city that she had begun her magical journey. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Take Over Secondary Magic: The Caster gains white fur on their arms as well as a massive increased to the mages muscle mass in the arms as well as a set of sharp claws. Passively the wolf soul give Aibell greater senses (Her sense of smell is the most affected but her vision and hearing are also both improved) Once active if the caster sustains fatal damage instead of dying the caster is reborn at a predetermined location. Describe your Spell. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia * Despite her picture she is in fact not a lesbian (I know right) * Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.